What if I was Gay?
by Angel saiyan 22
Summary: What would your friends and family say if you told them you were Gay? This is one possibility. More of a gay equailty thing than a DBZ thing, but I can relate to DBZ. oneshot no boyonboy action.


**AS22: Blame this on a college seminar I had to attend for a class. By the way, I am straight, but it made me think, what if I was gay? How would my friends and family react?**

**This doesn't go into any sort of lovey-dovey detail or boy-on-boy action. It's just an example of our world and how it sees the gay community. If I offend anyone, I am sorry.**

**What If I was Gay?**

**(Reference- after Buu, before GT, Goten and Trunks are teens.)**

**Goten came down for breakfast and ate as usual. Goku was sitting across from him, and Chi-chi was still working in the kitchen. Goten sighed and looked at the clock, then went back to eating. He did this a few times, and Goku took notice.**

"**Is there something on your mind, Goten?" Goku asked. Chi-chi came in at that time and sat down. Goten sighed.**

"**Yeah, there is…" he'd gone over this speech in the mirror, but he was drawing a blank as of now.**

"**Well, what is it, Goten?" Chi-chi asked, nibbling her own breakfast.**

"**I… this is gonna be hard. I'm… gay."**

**The room got very quiet. Goku stopped eating and Chi-chi dropped her fork. Goku looked at Goten, then to his wife, then back to his son.**

"**Well…um, Goten. Are you… are you sure?" Goku asked.**

"**This was stupid… I shouldn't have said anything." Goten stood.**

"**Goten, wait. Sit down." Chi-chi said, looking at her son. He listened, "I think your dad means… how long have you known?" Goku nodded in agreement.**

"**I'm not sure… a few months at least." He thought back.**

"**So… does anyone else know?" Goku asked, sincere.**

"**Not yet… but I want to tell them at my own pace, okay?"**

"**Right, we won't spread it around." Chi-chi said, "But are you sure?"**

"**Mom!"**

"**Son, I want you to know, I really don't care if you're gay or not. I'm proud that you told us on your own. No one should be ashamed of what they are." Goku said, "Now, how about we spar?"**

"**Sure… thanks dad."**

**Goten got up and followed his father outside.**

**The next day, Trunks met with Goten to train. When they took a break, Goten gathered his courage.**

"**Trunks… we've been friends a really long time. Best friends."**

"**Yeah… since forever." Trunks agreed.**

"**And I could tell you anything, right?" Goten asked. Trunks stopped staring at the sky to face his friend.**

"**Yeah…?"**

"**What if I told you I'm… gay."**

"**What? You mean a fag?" Trunks replied. Goten felt his heart drop.**

"**Yeah… what if I told you I was a fag." He repeated.**

"**I dunno… that's a pretty big bombshell. I guess I'd be okay… I dunno."**

"**Trunks… I am."**

"**I thought this was heading that way."**

"**You're taking this pretty well."**

"**Yeah…" Trunks sighed, "You wouldn't be mad if I asked you some dumb questions, would you?"**

"**Naw… I don't think so." Goten replied.**

"**How long have you known?"**

"**Just a few months… I guess after I broke up with Cecilia."**

"**She didn't… turn you, did she?" Trunks asked.**

"**No… I think you're either gay or you're not. You can't get 'turned' gay."**

"**You aren't… attracted to me, are you?"**

"**Naw man… I don't like straight guys."**

"**So what, is something wrong with me?" Trunks asked, joking. Goten punched him in the arm.**

"**Yeah, you're sooo ugly!" Goten laughed. It was a relief that his best friend was taking this so well, "And I don't like purple-haired boys."**

"**It's _lavender_. But seriously, Goten. Do you think I'm attractive or not?"**

"**I guess you are… I don't have the hots for you, if that's what you're afraid of." Goten said.**

"**So… all those times we fused?"**

"**Dude, we were just kids! I didn't know if I was gay or not."**

"**Um… sorry about… calling you a fag a minute ago."**

"**Hey, you didn't mean it. Dude… I still have to tell Gohan."**

**So now Goten was off to see his brother. When he got to the capsule house he felt his heart skip a beat. Would Gohan be disappointed? Ashamed? Answers were inside. He landed and knocked on the door.**

**Pan answered, but ran past him.**

"**Sorry uncle Goten, I gotta run, but go on in! Papa's in his study!" she called. She leapt into the air and took off.**

**Goten went inside and walked the familiar halls. He found his brother in the study, half-hidden behind a large stack of books.**

"**Always the bookworm." Goten said.**

"**Oh, hey. I sensed you coming. Did you see Pan run off? That girl would be late to her own funeral, I swear."**

**Goten laughed a little bit louder than the joke called for, and Gohan noticed this. He put down his book.**

"**What's up, bro?"**

"**I already told mom and dad… and Trunks. To tell you the truth, I'm a bit scared to talk to you about this."**

"**What is it?"**

"**I'm gay, Gohan." Goten froze, guard up, fearing an attack. Gohan walked over and Goten didn't like that. He felt his heart stop, but surprisingly Gohan grabbed him in a hug.**

"**It's about time you came out of the closet." Gohan said once he pulled away.**

"**What, you knew?"**

"**Yeah… a friend I work with is gay. He calls it 'Gaydar'. I caught on how it works from him."**

"**So… you're not ashamed?"**

"**I have to admit I'm surprised… but it's your choice."**

"**Thanks…"**

**Time reference- a few months later**

**Trunks was headed toward his bathroom after a long spar with Goten. Everything was cool. Trunks didn't mind as long as Goten didn't start acting like a flaming faggot, but then again, they were best friends, so he figured he could accept that in time too.**

"**Brat!" Trunks turned to see his father blocking the hall.**

"**What's up, dad?"**

"**You are not to go anywhere near Kakorot's youngest spawn ever again." Vegeta growled.**

"**What? Goten? But why?"**

"**You know why." Vegeta stated simply.**

"**Because he's gay? Dad, that isn't fair!"**

"**I don't want the last royal son hanging around some… some… faggot!"**

"**Dad, are you hearing yourself? Goten hasn't changed! He's my best friend! I'm not going to stop being friends with him just because you're homophobic!"**

**Trunks walked and pushed past his father, heading to the shower. Vegeta growled.**

"**Fine… I can tell this is serious for you. But he is never coming over here to train with us again. Is that clear?"**

"**Fine." Trunks growled.**

"**So Vegeta really took it that hard?" Goku asked Goten.**

"**That's what Trunks said. I have to admit, it doesn't surprise me."**

"**True…" Goku sighed.**

"**You're not… disappointed in me, are you dad?" Goten asked.**

"**No, Goten. I'm just… I guess I really don't have a view on this. I always thought I'd have dozens of grandkids from you and a… well, a wife. But the world isn't like that. Love is love, and that's all it can be. Goten, I don't care if you prefer men to women, as long as you're happy."**

**Goku stood and smiled down to his son. Goten got up.**

"**Race you home?" Goten asked.**

"**Yup. Last one home has to help clean the dishes!" Goku transformed into a SSJ and flew off, Goten right behind him.**


End file.
